Matrix Wars: The Phrase
by Nemesis Unicronus
Summary: My first publish on this site. It's a phrase that will be used and explained later on in the series. It's a little confusing right now, but it will make more sense later.
1. Chapter 1

"Til all are one". Words said by, to some, the greatest leader ever to hold the Matrix of Leadership. The one and only, Optimus Prime. So great, in fact, that some say he might not have ever existed. That the whole great war was just a legend to tell sparkling at night. When Optimus Prime had said, "Til all are one," he had meant it in more than one way.

"Til all are one"

"Til one are all"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm sorry that it's so short, but it's just the beginning of something that will continue, and be seemingly never ending.

I'll post the official first chapter tomorrow night, which will be annoying for me, because I'm writing said chapter after I post this one. Hope you enjoy my first series, and first post in general. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Matrix Wars: Chapter 1: Favor

Hey people, I just wanted to mention that I use transformer language (for the most part).

Some of this will be confusing, so here's a quick key for you small brain transformer fans:

Sparkmates: Boyfriend\Girlfriend

Femme: Female

Nanoklick: Second

Cycle: minute

Battle mask: Protective plates that cover their mouths, like Optimus Prime's

That should be all in this chapter, but I'll be making a full guide later. Hope you enjoy!

"What's your name? What's your class? What's your favorite color? Favorite shape? How old are you? How tall? What's your favorite number? Are you going to the capital? Is it your testing day? Are you-". She didn't get to finish her sentence. I had a servo clamped over her mouth; a short break from the hell that was her idea of a conversation. I'm generally not that mean, and I don't talk a lot in general. But at that moment, more than anything, I wanted to punch that femme. I know that that doesn't sound right, but if you were in my situation, you would have felt the same way.

The femme was strange in many ways, such as her appearance. She was mostly white, with red and gold armor plates spread out across her body. She had a gold battle mask, two enormous cannons on her back, and the tips of her fingers. . . They were the weirdest part. They were a bright glowing red, and every so often a flash of light would come off of them. Strange. . .

I'm basically her opposite: I'm mostly black, with bits of glowing red here and there, a black battle mask with a red visor, and a strong frame designed for agility, speed, and hand to hand combat. Oh yeah, and my name's Nemesis.

That morning, I was on a blast train on the way to my friend's testing. The testing, like always, was to be held in the "Great Capital City", the source of all of Cybertron's problems. I was reading an article about the theory that there was more than one matrix. It was actually really interesting. Well, it was interesting until that femme came along and decided to sit next to me.

Had she been a quiet, not annoying person, it would have been fine. But it was only natural that I would get stuck sitting next to her on the blast train. What made the ride to the capital even worse was that the train broke down halfway through the ride. It was quite a traumatic experience for us all, considering that the annoying femme thought it was a good idea to challenge everyone to push the train. I don't know why she chose that specific thing to challenge everyone to, but either way, she was. . . Eccentric.

After about 30 cycles, I finally had enough with waiting. I stood up, and immediately regretted it; literally EVERYONE was staring at me. So much for being sneaky. . .

I started to make way towards the front, only to be followed by the femme. I recoiled when she reached out and grabbed my hand, then grabbed her wrist and snapped it to the side just quick enough to make it hurt, but not enough to actually damage her. But she was relentless, and after a second, she managed to get a good enough hold so that I couldn't get her to let go without seriously hurting her. I could use a partner in crime, albeit a temporary one, I thought, smiling under my battle mask. This could work. . .

We barely managed to get out the door, and it closed on her shoulder, so we had some difficulties there. But once we were out there on the road, I started to think that it wasn't such a good idea after all. For one, the femme was much slower than me; she was a heavy artillery box truck and I was a hover car, so there was no surprise there. But as we got closer to the capital's tower, the worse that the traffic got. I was gonna be late and that was that.

Eventually, we stopped in an alley to regroup and find a different path. She looked at me for a minute, then said,"I just realised that we don't even know each other's names. Mine is Flare. What's yours?"

"Nemesis. Now let's go or my friend is gonna kill me."

I opened the door as quietly as I possibly could and held it open for Flare, then stepped in myself. We got to the right room just in time for us to hear the council dividing up the testers into groups to be taken to the spark test chambers. A nanoklick later, my friend, Void was walking out the door we were just looking in. He saw me and had a mixed expression of anger, excitement, and surprise.

"Why the hell are you so late!?" he whisper shouted to me.

"I'll explain later. I promise!"

He gave Flare a suspicious look and walked away.

"Okay. Flare, I know we just met, but I need a serious favor. Will you do it?"

She said,"It depends on what it is, but I'll probably do it."

"Okay. I need you to act like we're sparkmates."

"I can do that. But it's gonna cost you. Big time."

I narrowed my eyes at her and asked,"How much?"

"How big is your apartment?"

Well, that's officially my first posted fanfic. I meant to release this a while ago, but I was having troubles with the mobile version of Google docs and accidentally deleted everything I had typed. And after that I just didn't feel like writing in general, so yeah. . .

Sorry if some of it is a little bit rushed; I was on a time crunch and didn't have time to develop the story better. I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter sometime this week.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
